


Затаившийся почти тигр, крадущийся практически дракон

by Volin, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Охотничьи навыки помогают скрашивать ночное дежурство. И не только людям.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Затаившийся почти тигр, крадущийся практически дракон

Ночное дежурство не всегда оказывается напряженным. Коннор убеждается в этом уже не в первый раз. Нет, конечно, вызовы поступают, но в основном это такие случаи, где хватает и простого патруля.

Коннор окидывает опенспейс цепким взглядом и замечает дежурного детектива. Он непроизвольно морщится, хотя не испытывает негативных эмоций. Его напарник на сегодня Гэвин Рид.

Да, у них с Гэвином есть разногласия, порой непреодолимые, но, когда нужно, Гэвин засовывает свою личную неприязнь в задницу и начинает цепляться за факты и работать. Коннор поступает примерно так же.

С таким детективом Ридом Коннору определенно нравится взаимодействовать. Ему интересно наблюдать за метаморфозой, когда редкостный говнюк Гэвин превращается в опытного специалиста. Гэвин мгновенно становится цепким как репей, дотошным и внимательным, стоит ему погрузиться в кейс. Конечно, придуманные им прозвища и клички никуда не деваются, но в такой обстановке они звучат почти что безобидно.

И, если быть совсем уж честным с собой, Коннора они никогда и не задевали. Хотя он всячески выказывал свое недовольство. Просто так, для того, чтобы один конкретный человек понял, что это стоит прекратить. Но, как говорится, человек предполагает, а Бог располагает, хотя Коннор человеком не был и ни в каких богов не верил.

Гэвин успешно игнорировал все намеки Коннора, а тот в свою очередь делал вид, что у него барахлит аудиоконтроллер, и он попросту не слышит никаких жестянок и консерв. В конце концов они кое-как притерлись друг к другу, хотя до идеальных отношений было еще очень далеко.

Сейчас Коннор неторопливо сортирует накопившиеся заявления. Их немного, но на каждое нужен свой отчет и регистрация в системе. Сегодняшняя смена не самая спокойная, но и не самая суматошная.

Коннор снова кидает взгляд на детектива Рида. Он поразительно молчалив в последние полчаса. Обычно Гэвин трепется о всякой ерунде или рассказывает какие-нибудь нелепые рабочие истории. И, как Коннор не старается абстрагироваться, каждый раз обнаруживает себя рядом с рассказчиком, да еще и ловит себя на том, что ведет запись.

Гэвин сидит как обычно, закинув ноги на стол и скрестив руки на груди. Закрытая поза, только защищаться особенно не от кого. Коннор привык считывать биометрию и микромимику, чтобы уловить настроение коллеги. Сейчас он считывает медленный ровный пульс и глубокое ровное дыхание. Судя по всему, Гэвин так задолбался за последнее время, что просто уснул.

Коннор несколько минут борется с желанием подойти и от души шваркнуть папкой о стол и что-нибудь гаркнуть, а потом с удовольствием наблюдать, ведя запись для личного архива, естественно, как Гэвин подскакивает на месте и сонно озирается по сторонам. Потом с некоторой долей сожаления эту идею отвергает. В конце концов, ничего такого, что требует непосредственного участия Гэвина, не происходит. А немного отдохнувший коллега, который не материт тебя за любой вздох, Коннору гораздо нужнее, чем злой и недовольный.

Коннор наблюдает за мерно вздымающейся грудью, считает пульс, повторно сканирует и почему-то не может перестать смотреть на Гэвина. Очень непривычно видеть его настолько расслабленным, и Коннор не рискует лишить себя такого шанса, чтобы изучить коллегу.

Извечная складка между бровей пропала, отчего Гэвин выглядит лет на пять моложе и, как минимум, дружелюбнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Губы немного приоткрыты, и Коннор ловит себя на мысли, что хочет к ним прикоснуться. Он хмурится и старается об этом больше не думать, но взгляд все равно возвращается к ровно очерченным губам.

Гэвин во сне несильно дергает головой, но не просыпается. На лицо падает прядь волос, и Гэвин что-то неразборчиво ворчит. Коннор мелко вздрагивает — вдруг детектив Рид сейчас все же проснется? Но все остается, как и было: Гэвин, не меняя своей позы, продолжает спать, Коннор сидит за своим столом и пялится на спящего человека.

Наверное, это не очень правильно, но Коннор не может перестать смотреть. Прядь волос надо лбом Гэвина создает иллюзию какой-то неправильности. Коннор не может понять, нравится ему или нет. Следующие несколько минут он занят изучением этой новой детали во внешнем виде Гэвина и анализом своих собственных эмоций.

Коннор очень хочет убрать эту прядь на место. А еще прикоснуться к волосам и почувствовать, исключительно в исследовательских целях, конечно же, какие они на ощупь. Процентное соотношение состава волоса он уже и так получил и изучил.

Эта прядь какое-то проклятье, потому что взгляд Коннора постоянно возвращается к ней. Он снова напоминает себе, что лезть в личное пространство человека без его разрешения — плохая идея. Лезть в личное пространство Гэвина Рида — гарантированная катастрофа.

Коннор с трудом отвлекается на работу. Неторопливо подбивает отчетность, делает сводку по текущим происшествиям, по которым отчитываются патрули. Гэвин мирно спит, закинув ноги на стол. Проклятая прядь притягивает к себе взгляд словно магнит.

Коннор на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза, запускает диагностику, а потом шумно выдыхает горячий воздух и встает со своего места. Осторожно подходит к чужому столу, стараясь не шуметь, и запускает анализ состояния Гэвина. Тот находится в фазе глубокого сна, и Коннор решается.

Очень осторожно он вытягивает руку вперед, желая, наконец, убрать эту раздражающую прядь на место. И ему почти это удается, но внезапно его запястье перехватывает чужая рука. Уровень стресса мгновенно подскакивает, Коннора накрывает паникой. Он лихорадочно соображает, что он будет говорить детективу о том, какого черта он здесь делает. Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходит, Гэвин все еще спит, но держит крепко.

Процессор моментально подкидывает миллион и один способ беспрепятственно выпутаться из захвата, Коннор пробует один за другим, но каждое его движение, так или иначе передается Гэвину. Коннору сейчас так неловко и страшно от того, что он может разбудить Гэвина, что пальцы дрожат. Он лихорадочно пытается выстроить ровную и правдоподобную версию, которая бы все объяснила. На всякий случай. Он не собирается оправдываться, но все же…

Коннор так погружен в свои мысли, что совсем не замечает того, как Гэвин рядом едва заметно дергается. Глубоко вздыхает, потягивается и тупо смотрит на зажатую в своей руке руку Коннора.

Коннор, наконец, замечает изменения, и его диод вспыхивает алым. Все версии мигом улетучиваются из кремниевых мозгов. Остается только неприкрытый ужас перед предстоящим разговором с человеком. Однако, Гэвин не торопится ругаться. Рид медленно моргает, отпускает руку и хрипло говорит:

— Я спал?

Коннор на секунду зависает и хочет ответить положительно, но вместо этого говорит совсем не то.

— Нет.

Гэвин душераздирающе зевает и трет лицо ладонями.

— Храпел?

Коннор мнется всего мгновение.

— Нет.

Он ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Гэвина и теряется еще сильнее. Пытается собрать себя в кучу, смахивая ворох системных уведомлений. Гэвин встает со стула и привычным жестом пятерней зачесывает волосы назад. Голос ото сна еще хриплый, но, тем не менее, Гэвин, подавив очередной зевок, снова обращается к Коннору.

— Сводка?

Коннор с сожалением смотрит на безвозвратно убежавшую прядку и складывает брови домиком.

— Все спокойно.

Гэвин окончательно просыпается, недовольно стонет, растирая шею, тычет пальцем в терминал. Некоторое время пялится на готовые отчеты, потом переводит взгляд на Коннора и хмыкает.

— Ты не стал меня будить и сделал всю бумажную работу. Заботишься?

Коннор отступает на шаг и смотрит почти пренебрежительно. Или пытается так выглядеть.

— Нет, детектив. Мне было скучно.

Гэвин снова хмыкает и потягивается до хруста костей. Край его джемпера задирается, и Коннору становится виден подтянутый живот с узкой дорожкой волос. Коннор зачем-то сохраняет себе этот кадр и откровенно зависает.

— Коннор.

Коннор вскидывает голову и понимает, что Гэвин смотрит на него в упор.

— Да, детектив?

Губы Гэвина кривятся, словно он пытается сдержать улыбку, но глаза смеются.

— Ты, конечно, то еще трепло. Но врать все равно не умеешь.

Наверное, на лице Коннора отображается весь спектр испытываемых в данный момент эмоций, потому что Гэвин не выдерживает, фыркает. Тихо смеется, накидывая куртку, снова давит зевок и идет к выходу. Коннор стоит около стола и растерянно смотрит вслед удаляющемуся человеку.

— Детектив?

Гэвин бросает через плечо, не останавливаясь.

— Пойду сгоняю за нормальным кофе.

И почти у самого выхода все же оборачивается.

— Идешь?


End file.
